Entre pasteles
by Oralia Black Lupin
Summary: Todo lo que puede ocasionar un pastel. LxL


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son mios. Le pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba

Contiene slash (relacion chico/chico) Ya lo he dicho asi que no se espanten si leen algo que no quieren ¬¬

* * *

En un día como cualquier otro en el cuartel General, encontraban 2 chicos, uno castaño y otro de cabellos color ébano, solos en el edificio.

Los demás agentes(y Matsuda xD) estaban haciendo unas investigaciones en los lugares a donde los mandó L.

Las únicas personas que se encontraban, como ya había mencionado antes, eran nuestros dos muchachos, lo que no les había contado es que enfrente de ellos se encontraban dos rebanadas de pastel.

—… Light-kun, ¿No te gustan los dulces?

—No mucho, ¿Por qué? — Mientras e comía su rebanada de pastel

—Es que ya te comiste las ultima rebanada de pastel

—Y…

—Yo lo quería probar — Musita mientras dirige su mirada hacia el piso

—Tu tienes tu propia rebanada — Molestándose un poco

—Pero yo quería ESE pastel — De repente fija su mirada en la boca de Light

—Ni modos… y será para la otra — ¿Qué tanto me ves? — Empieza a subir el tono de voz

—Es que tienes pastel en la mejilla — Contra toda probabilidad los ojos de L brillaron con un destello pícaro, que, por supuesto, Light no noto

—Ohh…

Efectivamente el castaño tenia un poco de merengue en su mejilla derecha muy cerca del labio ()

Con su mano Light iba a quitar la mancha de pastel, pero en el trayecto hacia su boca una mano agarró la suya… una boca se acerca peligrosamente… milímetros antes de tocarla se detiene, una lengua juguetona sale de su guarida y acaricia lentamente la mejilla del castaño, limpiando sin impaciencia alguna esa pequeña mancha de pastel.

Así fue como quedo un Light aturdido, confuso del ultimo moviendo que había hecho el chico mas pálido; mientras que este, tranquilamente se acomodaba en su asiento.

—Y bien — fue lo único que logro salir de su boca, aún no asimilaba completamente lo sucedido

—Pues… no puedo decidir — Pone un dedo en su barbilla y toma un aire pensativo — Creo que el sabor del pastel sed ha mezclado con el tuyo, y como ya sabes el tuyo es un manjar — En sus boca se delinea una sonrisa inocente — Así que no me puedo elegir.

La mueca que hace Light es indescriptible, ya que mostraba los sentimientos que tenia en ese momento (que transparente no¿?) estaba entre confuso e incrédulo, se puede decir que hasta estaba un poco alagado (?)

Su mirada cambio y se volvió mas determinada

—Podemos comprobarlo

En eso Light jalo la de la cadena que los unía para poder acercar a L a él

_Voy a hacer algo que L no espera, tal vez en otro momento si o en realidad si lo espera¿?. L o único que se es que voy a hacer que me suplique por mas._

Un poco… solo un poco mas…

El castaño veía la cara sorprendida de L, mientras sus caras se acercaban , poco faltaba para que sus labios alfil se unieran, solo tenían que salvar un pequeña distancia…

En eso la alarma suena, esa que les tiene que avisar cuando alguien entra en el cuartel.

Súbitamente se separaron. Light se veía frustrado, mientras que en la cara de L bailaba una sonrisa entre traviesa y burlona, con aire desafiante.

—Ya veras en la noche, ahí nadie te salvara — Lo dijo con testando la mirada de L, momentos antes que las puertas se abrieran y dejaran pasar a los agentes.

—Ryuuzaki, no encontramos rastro de Kira en ese lugar

—Mmm… Entonces ahora tendrán que investigar en la prefectura de Kagoshima

—Pero si acabamos de llegar — Protesto Matsuda

—Váyanse de inmediato— Ignorando el comentario que hizo Matsuda

Resignados los agentes tuvieron que salir de nuevo a hacer nuevas pesquisas sobre la posible identidad de Kira

Luego que se marcharon, los dos muchachos e mandaron una mirada cómplice

—¿Que tal si adelantamos la noche? — Pregunto L rompiendo el silencio

—Si es ahora o mas tarde va a ser igual para ti

—Pues empecemos

—Pero aquí no, vamos nos al cuarto

Light atrajo hacia si a L, y, mas juntos de lo necesario se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían.

Esa tarde noche L aprendió mas cosas, una de ellas es que no debe provocar a Light sin esperar una respuesta del castaño (la aprendió otra cosa es que le haga caso), además de que solo hay un ser en este mundo puede hacer que su cuerpo reaccione de esa manera, que emita esos sonidos inconcientemente, que grite el nombre de la persona que lo esta torturando tan deliciosamente.

Ahora a L le toca vengarse... hacerlo sufrir... No, mejor dicho hacer gozar a Light como nunca ha gozado.

Saber que todo esto viene de comer una rebanada de pastel, no volveré a mirar los pasteles de la misma forma.

* * *

Me dejan un review si les gusta o no, ok¿? Asi sabre si tengo que cambiarle algo a futura historias que haga


End file.
